


It Only Takes One Bullet

by Blue_Writer



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Assassination, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassination Plot(s), Assassins & Hitmen, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Fake/Pretend Relationship, False Identity, Final Fantasy XV Spoilers, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompto starts off out of character but he becomes in character, Spoilers, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Writer/pseuds/Blue_Writer
Summary: After being given a job that requires going undercover to complete his tasks, things become a lot more complicated when it's his first time dealing with personal feelings in his line of work.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.deviantart.com/bev-nap/art/Bad-Influence-661252912 <\---- this gave me inspiration.
> 
> I don't know why, but just the idea that Prompto was considered a "bad influence" and how his character was originally supposed to be scripted in Final Fantasy Versus 13, I feel as though I should contribute to the Evil Prompto troupe that isn't as popular, but is definitely an interesting take on Prompto's character.
> 
> I hope you guys like!!

|↫↫↫↫↫ **The Introduction** ↬↬↬↬↬|


	2. Chapter 2

With gel in his hair, a school uniform, and a wristband hiding away the branded scar on his wrist, he grew a tiny smile at his appearance. He might as well say that he was proud of the end results of what he was going for. He really did look much like a high school student, and looking over all of his sides in his reflection made him all the more confident in his outlook to the public eye. He told himself that he will need to blend in really well with the crowd, especially since he made himself look so plain looking, but that was the entire point.

He worked his ass off just to get into this school that the very prince was attending, and he was not going to miss this opportunity to perhaps get on close terms with him.

\---

“Prompto Argentum.”

He raised his hand the moment his name was called by his teacher, smiling his brightest smile as he stood from his desk, and looked over his classmates. Each of them looked plain in their own right, though the blonde in his hair made him stand out heavily in contrast with all the brunettes and blacks. Sure, there were a couple other students who had different colored hair, but even they were not as light as his was. It made him start to question if perhaps he really should have gotten his hair dyed into a much different color so he wouldn’t be standing out so much like this.

But that wasn’t important for now.

What was really important, was making a presence of himself. Make himself known that yes, he does in fact exist, and sits upon the same metal desks as his classmates.

“Nice to meet you all!” He put on his best tone, wanting to seem inviting to everyone, and to let those who were listening know that he was simply a guy who loved to goof off instead of studying. “As you have heard, the name’s Prompto, and I’ll be apart of your class, I hope to get further acquainted with all of you as the year goes! I really enjoy photography and I’ll admit that I’m a bit of a technophile! So honestly, if you show me any tech that I can work with, I’d be at my happiest!”

That’s it, reel them in. Simply let them know what kind of a person you are, and what exactly you are after:

Friendships.

But not just any friendships. The real friendship he wanted to gain, was the prince. That was his real goal. His real goal is to seem as though he was the kind of guy that Noctis could hang out with. His current status was definitely something to keep note of. After all, he is the prince of Lucis, it’s to be expected that perhaps, him having friendships was limited, along with the limitation of who he should and shouldn’t have any amounts of relations with. But Prompto refused to just give up if Noct’s little posy of royals decide to act as though a friendship was a hard pill to swallow. Everyone needed an anchor from the hardships of upcoming responsibilities, and Prompto was very much willing to be that anchor for Noctis.

His blue violet eyes glanced to the black haired prince. He was staring out the window, barely paying attention, and seeming as though he was trying not to fall asleep in his class.

Typical, and to be expected.

But he supposed Noctis had every reason to be bored. This whole introduction thing that they were doing in their class was pretty lame and boring, especially since his words felt as though he was reading them off of a script, even though he should’ve been used to that by now. Prompto was about ready for the class to end so he could find an opening in interacting with Noctis.

When he sat down, his ears picked up the sounds of soft murmurs that was clearly trying so desperately to keep itself as silent as possible so the teacher wouldn’t hear. But he blocked out the noise of the student behind him introducing themselves and listened closely to the conversation that was happening next to him.

Two girls, babbling about how the blonde was kind of cute, and he simply grew a tiny smile at that.

A gaggle of girls being all about him was to be expected, but the entire female student body wanting to even go so far as shake hands with Noctis was another thing to be expected. Noct’s name was dropped from the other girls lips, and they tried to contain their giggling. They were trying to push each other to talk to the prince after class, but Prompto was much more determined to speak with him than any girl in the school.

And so help him Gods, he will make this friendship happen.

\---

He watched Noctis walk to the other school building without much of a care in the world. The prince ignored all the talk that was surrounding him, and Prompto could only frown at all the attention he was getting. He needed to do this right now, otherwise, he will not get another opportunity like this again for, probably a long while. He had to remain calm, to remain focused on the objective in mind, and ignore the bystanders that were just watching the prince be his casual self.

With his frown slowly relaxing into an excited smile, and his eyes becoming big with excitement, he quickly rushed over and gave the raven’s shoulder a light, playful smack; the excitement of even speaking to him radiating in his smile.

“Hey there! You’re Noctis right!?” he kept his voice in a light hearted tone, as though he was containing some bottled up anticipation. “I’m Prompto! Nice to meet you!”

Prompto could see the slight confusion in Noct’s eyes, but that response was what he predicted. With an introduction like that, and a sudden smack on the shoulder as though they were close, it would make anyone confused. But he wasn’t going to give up, not when this golden opportunity was placed on his shoulders, and he couldn’t afford to lose it. Not when the stakes were high for the job that he willingly accepted. He needed this friendship to happen, otherwise, it will be all over and he’ll end up with nothing but empty and clean hands despite the uncleanliness he dealt with long before.

“Uh, well, yeah...you’re..that..guy in my class right?”

“Yep! That’s me!” he said, chuckling a bit before standing next to his side. “Do you mind if I walk with you? To be honest, I’ve been waiting to speak with you all day.”

“Oh?”

Prompto instantly grew a little flustered, holding his hands up in front of him defensively.

“Ah! I hope you don’t think that I’m just being friends with you just to gain something! I..I hope you know that I just want to be friends! I..I never had a friend before so honestly-!”

The damndest thing happened after he played the little act:

Noctis smiled. He smiled his faintest smile and even chortled a little, which left Prompto wondering if Noctis was laughing at him, or he was laughing at the whole ‘let’s become friends’ deal. Either one left Prompto feeling as though he was being mocked, and it pissed him off.

“Don’t worry ‘bout it man, if you want to hang out we can, I don’t mind. Besides, it would definitely pass time and give me something to do instead of worrying about the usual things..”

Prompto recovered from his flustered state, and smiled in his agreement, following Noctis’ step and letting out a happy chuckle when the prince gave back the light slap on the shoulder.

Everything was now going according to plan. Their friendship was growing swimmingly, and the very few bystanders that were around, witnessed how easy it was for Noctis to just accept any plain loser into his little friendship circle. He certainly is kind, Prompto thought, but it was quite a shame that the feelings of kindness were nowhere near mutual.

Deep down underneath that immaculate mask of friendly smiles and enthusiasm, he beautifully cultivated a fully convinced form of identity to hide away his malice. The very malice that gave it’s threatening glare at the core of the prince’s being. If it were any other situation, he would’ve finished his job hook, line, and sinker. He would’ve collected what he wanted, and his pockets would be filled to the brim with gil. Hell, he’s considered a bastard that will be set for life the moment a bullet goes through Noct’s skull.

After all, he is being rewarded royally to assassinate the prince of Lucis.


	3. Chapter 3

The winters in Niflheim were cruel as they always have been. But when the sun sets and the sky falls into black, that is when the harsh bitterness of the cold start to rise like tidal waves. It didn’t always used to be this way, the weather was much warmer in contrast to how it was now, but a history lesson upon the country and it’s change in weather, is a much more complicated explanation than walking in it. He pressed forward, keeping his head down so only the pelting snow could hit the hood he wore, and he kept his stride despite the wind tugging and pulling on the robes that gave his body the warmth it needed until he reached his destination. He didn’t want too much attention to be upon him if he were to take an airship, so he allowed himself to be dropped off somewhere in the middle to walk the rest of the way there. There wasn’t a severe snow storm happening, but just the heavy snowfall was enough for him to keep his head down just slightly.

A red light in the far distance, gave him the clue that he needed.

He trudged forward, not too quickly, but not too slow either. He was willing to take his time into reaching that tavern, for the reward of warmth would be a much sweeter salvation.

There was the sound of crowded chatter, plenty of laughter and rowdy conversations to go around, and as to be expected, it was packed full of men who appeared to be gruffed from all the hardships they had to endure. The male ignored the gruff and tough looking figures who were minding their business, and sat down at the bar once he caught sight of a seat open to his vacancy. The woman behind the bar looked to him with an incredulous eye before hesitantly appearing before his peripheral.

“C-Can I help you..? Sir?” She asked him, wondering if she was supposed to address him formerly, or as a customer. Relief washed down her shoulders when the man looked to her with seemingly no care of being addressed as such of commoner standards; eyes shifting to his left and his right before staring right back at her.

“Yes, I’m looking for someone as a matter of fact.”

Despite the entire bar being filled with rowdy noise, the world came to a stop, when he parted his lips, and said:

“I am looking for...him.”

The woman flinched. The involvement of such a business in her establishment shook her to the core, yet she knew there was nothing she could do about it. Ever since he stepped into the bar, he’s made the bar his own personal hang out, his go to, his territory, and his place to do business. She remembered the conversations she would hear whenever she would bring drinks to him and his clients, often feeling a disturbing threat in those blue violet eyes of his. Often, she questioned why she continues to allow such blood money to spill within her establishment and it was because the very man, that people would come to visit from time to time, has not fired a bullet into her, or any of her customers. He would much rather hang out in the back of the bar to relish in his own solitude, than to socialize.

As long as he wasn’t causing any harm, and not posing a threat to her or any of her regulars, than there was no reason to kick him out and keep him out.

While there was a saving grace of the increase of business thanks to him, at the same time, him being there has brought in customers meant only for him. There were times where a client would visit him, only to earn a bullet dead center between their eyes. The amount of blood she would clean, was traumatizing each and every time, the disposal of bodies, was much worse.

That very room in the back was his home now until he grows bored and leaves, to which, was not going to happen any time soon. Not unless he was on a job, to which, he would be gone for weeks at a time before coming back for the cycle to repeat.

Knowing this, she released a heavy sigh and looked to the hooded man with a worried expression.

“A-As much as I would like to lead you to him...he..doesn’t want to be disturbed right now…”

“I insist on this,” the man persisted. “This, is an urgent matter, and I believe that he can be of use for this matter.”

Her eyes, filled to the brim with worry, was pushed aside by the glare of determination from the hooded man seated before her. It became quite clear to her that no matter how hard she tries to convince him to not see the blonde in the back, there was no hope of changing his mind. With defeated acceptance, she stepped out from behind the bar, and motioned for him to follow her; the stares of her regulars she ignored. For they all knew where that door led to, and why she was leading the hooded man through it.

Inside the door, held a corridor that was illuminated by vibrant lights, another door revealing itself.

“He’s in there sir..” she said solemnly before taking her leave.

The hooded man noted how the woman looked pitiful with those tears that began to fill her green eyes. If the bar owner’s wife was terrified of the man they kept in the back, then the name he has made for himself was bound to be true.

His footsteps echoed, and the door keeping the man in question squeaked. The room was dim in its warm light, a pair of black boots perched upon the edge of the table and a portion of a slim, wooly trench coat was all the details that could be seen accurately underneath the figure busying itself with its weapon in hand. There were bullets both astray and kept in their magazine, and an empty Romandan Pistol left upon the table. The other gun, was currently being tended to and polished; crystal eyes looking over any imperfections. The gun was clearly much more important than the customer in front of him, the darkened figure not even giving the hooded man a glance.

“Might you be the assassin I’ve been hearing so much about?”

“Hm,” he hummed, his indifference clear in his tone.

“I see, then perhaps you’d be willing to make a little deal tonight?”

“Piss off. I’m busy.”

A smirk crept onto his lips as he reached for the hood, pulling it down from over his head.

“Really? Because it seems to me like you are busy being bored out of you mind,” he retorted, tossing a small sack full of gil onto the table; the instant interest from the other male amused him greatly.

With money now on the table, a deal was forging, and business was now in session, especially since the gunslinger was now becoming much more interested in this deal after finding out the hooded man’s identity.

“Well well well,” he drawled, arrogantly. “If it isn’t his royal majesty’s mad scientist~ Verstael, right? To what do I owe this great honor of you visiting my office your highness~?”

“Save the formalities. I am simply here to make an offering, and I’m certain that this is an offer you wouldn’t even dare to refuse.”

“Ooo~ How interesting~ Maybe if you actually said it instead of fluffing it and making it sound all pretty, I’d actually take whatever shit job you have for me more seriously. You may be some royal big shot, but to me, you’re just another client paying me to dirty my hands so you wouldn’t have to. So before you start going off on some speech or whatever, save it for someone who actually gives a shit. I’ve heard the same ol’ crap way too many times with almost all of my clients, it bores me.”

Wordlessly, Verstael presented the assassin with a photograph. It made the other frown in annoyance as he had to remove himself from a comfortable position. Looking at the photo more clearly, his lips slipped into a smirk when he took note of the young raven male who looked to be a high schooler no doubt.

“Ya know, if I didn’t know any better, I’d call you a creepy stalker for taking pictures of some random dude, but it does help knowing what he looks like~ Lemme guess, this guy fucked your wife and in turn, she had his bastard child,” he laughed a bit at his own joke, leaning back in his seat with his palms giving the back of his head a place to rest. “I don’t do vendettas old man. That’s some personal shit you need to do on your own, it’s not that hard to grow a pair of brass balls and swing em around.”

“I don’t have time for these childish jokes of yours.”

“Oh but I do, and trust me, they’re not gonna stop until you actually tell me something that will give me the motivation to remotely give a shit.”

Verstael sighed and shook his head. Perhaps coming to see him was a bad move on his part, but considering the limited options he was presented, this business will have to continue.

“I believe this will interest you greatly when I tell you that this person in the photograph, is actually the Prince of Lucis.”

The room fell into silence, and the blonde now revealing himself a little more in the light looked to the chief as though he was an insane criminal. Those blue eyes that looked to the man in disbelief looked back to the photo before looking it over once again. The black hair, the pale skin, the blue eyes, all attributes that King Regis had when he was much younger. In the back of his mind, he felt this delicious excitement at this business opportunity that became platinum in a matter of seconds.

“Really~? Well...now you’ve caught my attention~”

They were now talking real business, and Verstael could almost sigh in relief at the fact that the young lad was now cooperating and no longer joking around or degrading his request of killing royal blood. Especially royal blood that belonged to the next country over. With the assassin now looking over the photo with an expression of interest, he busied his other hand by twirling his polished gun with his fingers. Any more juicy information, and even juicer details of what he’ll need to do, and he will be sold on this job all together.

“So then, tell me, what is it exactly that you want out of this~? I hope you know that the person and their status depends on the price~ And this little sack of money right here-” he pointed at the sack of gil with his pistol. “Isn’t even close to covering it~ After all, this is a prince we’re talking about here, you better believe that this fee may as well cost your entire heritage~”

“Just tell me if you can kill him,” Verstael growled in impatience, watching the assassin’s delightful tone and expression turn to one of annoyance; not even flinching when he was instantly greeted with the barrel of the very same pistol the blonde had polished to it’s clean silver.

“Don’t bark orders at me... _your majesty_ …” he sneered, glaring at the chief. “I’m going to tell you right now that I don’t do well with authority, and let me remind you that you’re no longer in your little lab or whatever the _fuck_ , being pampered with whatever you want and having someone wipe your old ass. You’re in _my_ world, and in _my_ world, _I’m_ the one who tells me what to do. I don’t give a single fuck if you’re affiliated with the royal emperor, and quite honestly, I don’t give a fuck what happens to me if I decide to put a cap up your ass.”

With that little threat, he slowly set the gun away from the point blank aim, sighing heavily in annoyance.

“What’s stopping me, is dealing with your subordinates. It’d be such a pain in the ass constantly running from them just to continue business. In any case, yes, I can kill him.”

“I see, that’s perfect.”

The assassin looked to Verstael, his annoyed frown still present. Something clearly smelled like a dead rat, but there was no way he was going to let the old man know. It was clear he was trying to hide some catch, but already, he could tell what it was. Taking this job, would mean that he will die in the process should he take one wrong step. Lucis was a peaceful country, but when it came to dealing with royalty, you’re either set, or screwed if you fuck up. That’s just how air tight they run their government, not like Niflheim was any different, but still.

“You know, I think I’ll even take a souvenir with me should I succeed~” He began, chuckling to himself. “They say a Lucian’s royal blood is worth millions if it ages well~”

“Do what you want. Kill him however you please. But I advise you to not kill him before the official signing. In a few years time, we will hold a peace treaty ceremony between Niflheim and Lucis that will actually be a coup d'é·tat in disguise, from there, we will attack, and usurp Lucis for it’s crystal.”

Blue violet looked to the chief with a frown of both confusion and annoyance. He’ll seriously have to hold off on killing the guy until later? What a pain in the ass.

“Are you saying that I have to go undercover and kiss this guys ass? For some fucking rock?”

“Is there a problem with that?”

He sighed in annoyance and set the photo down next to the stray of bullets, rubbing his temple stressfully.

“The only problem is the ass kissing, but I suppose I can manage. Besides, going undercover is one of my specialties, and I enjoy going by many names these days..” The same smirk grew on his lips. “Besides, the stronger the friendship, the harder they fall once the day of the betrayal happens, so perhaps this will be a very entertaining job~”

“You will receive your full payment once you have given confirmation that you have killed him.”

“Sure, whatever you want old man.”

“I will also have Ardyn keep an eye on you,” Verstael kept his stern stare when he was greeted with a smug smirk from the blonde.

“Aww~ You don’t trust me old man~?”

“It’s only a precaution. You may be an assassin, but just that alone and your tendency to turn against your clients gives me reasons to take cautionary measures with you.”

“I see you’ve been doing your homework, I like that...after all, you did make me, right father~?”

Verstael sneered at the mocking tone he was given. He was trying so hard not to fall for it, knowing that it was just his ploy of trying to get to him. But just bringing up the fact that one of his own creations could now have the idea of rebelling against him more than he already has, boiled his blood.

“Don’t forget that you’re a defect boy. And it’s because of that defect that you’re even still alive, and thinking that you can talk to me like that.”

“And I’ve never been more proud to be known as such, because if it wasn’t for my defect, I would’ve been one of your little soldiers to be killed in the process, isn’t that right~? I’d rather die how I want than be involved in whatever petty scheme you and the empire has in store.” He chuckled and stood from his seat, loading up his other pistol and placing both guns in their respective hollisters, making his way to the door with confidence in his stride.

“Since I’ll be going undercover, I’ll need a good name….’Prompto’ sounds like a good choice….doesn’t it father~?”


End file.
